


恋爱引力

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	恋爱引力

1.

朴珍荣紧盯着跳动的楼层数，悠长的走廊好像看不到尽头，远处只有安全出口的指示牌泛着渗人的绿光。高耸的大楼被密不透风的玻璃包围，连着车水马龙一起隔绝在外的还有细密的雨声。皮鞋踏在瓷砖地板的声音点亮了朴珍荣头顶的声控灯，电梯门在这个时候打开了。抬眼停留不过半秒朴珍荣就在大脑深处揪出了站在电梯里那人的名字和相应的职位。点头迈步进去，再加上一句“林总监”，朴珍荣按下一楼的按钮，开始思考回家后要弄点什么来填饱加班的饿肚。

低着头站在电梯角落，离自己不过半米远的人却往后撤了两步靠上电梯内壁。朴珍荣用余光扫视了一下俩人的距离变化，还算安全，眼神又游移到地板上若有所思。林在范抬眼看了电梯楼层，解了西装的纽扣，轻咳出声。

“外面好像下雨了，我开车顺路送你回去吧。”

朴珍荣先是疑惑了一下为什么自己不知道下雨的事情后，才开始在脑子里搜寻关于林在范所剩无几的记忆。对于这个上任不过三个月的总监，朴珍荣除了简单打过几次照面可没做过什么得寸进尺的事情，思考不出林在范说这话的原因，但他知道一定要先拒绝。

“啊，不麻烦林总监了，我等一下打的回去就好了。”

电梯门再次打开的时候，朴珍荣确实听见了穿过大厅门口跳进自己耳朵里面快节奏的雨声，夹杂着微凉的风，缓解了不知是狭小的密闭空间还是身旁人带来的压迫感。还没来得及抬脚就看见林在范越过自己按下了关门的按钮。朴珍荣慌了神，打算抬手制止却又对上林在范转过身后的眼神。坚定又带着不容拒绝的理所应当，朴珍荣开始怀疑他是不是耳背或者对自己有所图。

电梯带着两人开始往地下停车场下坠，林在范踏出电梯又回身看着呆站在里面的朴珍荣。

“愣着干嘛，走啊。”

停车场里不算亮，暖黄的灯照下来，竟让朴珍荣从林在范身上看出了些许安全感，等坐上了林在范的副驾驶才惊觉自己如此心宽。一路上寂静得不像话，但朴珍荣也丝毫没有要开口的意思，也不再纠结林在范今天突如其来的奇怪举动，只是望着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨发呆。

车在小区门口停下的时候雨也已经静了，朴珍荣道了谢，在车门关上的时候听见了林在范隐隐约约的声音，车玻璃上的安全膜只反映出自己呆滞的模样，朴珍荣摇摇头也不在意转身上了楼。

林在范把手刹拉起来，嘴里念叨着刚刚没敢在人面前说出口的话，不过是一句“早点休息”被自己加戏到像是要告白的场景。又回想起在电梯里自己面对朴珍荣的明确拒绝却说不出说服的话，逼得自己直接将人带上了车，被朴珍荣认定为奇怪的人也不为过了。

 

2.

 

朴珍荣在接连几天不断偶遇林在范后开始确定林在范不是耳背而是对自己有所图。俩人的办公室根本不在同一层，却总是能在自己办公室附近看见林在范的身影。中午在员工餐厅吃饭的时候林在范更是直接一屁股坐在自己对面，引得附近的同事交头接耳，纷纷拿着餐盘挪开了位置。

林在范则跟个没事人似的朝朴珍荣点点头就开始扒饭吃，朴珍荣没记错的话，总监及经理级以上的员工是有另外的餐厅用餐的。朴珍荣也没了心思吃饭，这才仔细打量起林在范来。

这位总裁特批空降的林总监虽然才入职三个月，但是能力和实力大家都是有目共睹的，不过就是性格冷淡了些，行事严厉了些，手下的员工多半战战兢兢，整日如履薄冰，就怕出了点差错惹林大总监不高兴。至于脸也绝对称得上帅气，就是现在大口扒饭的样子也不失魅力可言。

“你不吃了吗？”林在范抬头就丢出这么一句。

“…嗯，吃饱了。”朴珍荣吓得把眼神从那人身上拽回来，看到林在范的餐盘已经空了。

林在范戳了块朴珍荣盘里剩下的鸡块丢进嘴里，嘴上说着别浪费心里想这人真是小孩子口味，不过这鸡块确实挺好吃的。

“没人说过你长得很好看吗？”林在范放下筷子擦了嘴，手肘撑在桌上，毫无忌讳的盯着朴珍荣看。

这人怎么吃饱了就开始撩人，朴珍荣心想。

“吃饭的样子也好看。”

得，此地不宜久留，还是赶紧撤了吧。

“谢谢林总监夸奖，我…”话还没说完就给对面的人打断了。

“离午休结束还有点时间，我请你喝杯咖啡吧。”

朴珍荣拒绝的话还没说出口就给林在范拉着手拖出去了，这就开始身体接触了，林大总监追人是这么追的吗？

 

3.

朴珍荣走出公司的时候看到林在范的车也算是在意料之中吧，抬头看看天，没下雨没下雪也没有冰雹，不知道这次林大总监是要拿什么当借口。

“大家都是同事，顺路而已。”

跟你顺路的同事可不止我啊，朴珍荣看着林在范不可置否的样子心想这绝对是最后一次，不能再给人留余地了。

 

“你没看出来我在追你吗？”

林在范停了车，一手撑在方向盘上，侧过身子看着窝在副驾驶上的朴珍荣。林在范真不是太耐得住性子的人，自己各种软磨硬泡，穷追不舍都唤不起对面人的一点反应。自己发的信息一开始还会客套的回复几句，后面直接就石沉大海了。不论是在公司的休息室还是洗手间，或者是小区楼下，能“偶遇”的地点林在范都试了个遍，使出浑身解数撩人，可对方就是软硬不吃似的，所有招数都一样一样给你反弹了回来。

“我看出来了。”朴珍荣解了安全带，盯着自己的鞋尖，能感受到身边人直接的目光。

“那你…”林在范才刚开口就被打断了。

“爱情这种东西对我一点吸引力都没有。”明明是决绝的话朴珍荣却说的轻松，嘴角带着笑就好像是在说早点休息。“其实你就住在这附近吧，第一次送我回家的时候都没有问我地址就把车开到楼下了。这段时间让你费心思了，以后就没有必要这样做了…林总监。”

准备开门下车，就听到车门被反锁的声音，朴珍荣回头看了眼林在范，自己的话已经说得够清楚了，还这样纠缠不是太没有意义了吗。

林在范一言不发重新发动了车子驶入地下停车场。

“我还没资格左右我是不是要继续追求你，等你答应我了再说吧。”朴珍荣在座位上只想扶额，差点就要被他的逻辑打败了。

下了车林在范直接和朴珍荣搭上同一部电梯，看林在范按亮了自己的楼层后又按亮了上一个楼层按钮，竟然就住在自己楼上，朴珍荣被这深深的套路折服了。

“以后下了班就叫我在范吧。”

“没事，估计以后没啥机会叫你的。”朴珍荣现在的心态带点破罐子破摔，虽然你职位比我高，但不算我上司，工作基本没有交流。我对你也没有想要更近一步的想法，早断早了，这也是作为单身狗的基本道德。

但是好像真的惹怒了林在范，侧过脸看着朴珍荣，朴珍荣真的体会到了那种气压瞬间降低的压迫感。电梯门刚好开了，朴珍荣想逃之夭夭果然被林在范锢住手腕，用了不小的力气，现在朴珍荣倒是知道害怕了，轻微挣扎了一下就放弃了，还是不能硬来。

“以后上下班坐我的车，明天楼下等我。”

“噢。”朴珍荣出乎意料的乖巧。等电梯门重新关上的时候朴珍荣才活动活动手腕，明天被你堵到算我输。

 

4.

第一次看见朴珍荣是在公司的庆功宴上，总裁借着晚宴向大家宣布了林在范的就职，林在范下了台和其他经理寒暄，目光却被角落的朴珍荣引了去。

一身全黑的西装修身服帖，搭配造型独特的胸针，头发梳上去露出光洁的额头，人却长着张好看无害的脸。林在范看见他丢了块点心进嘴里，鼓起一边的脸颊咀嚼像是只温顺的兔子，尝到了鲜嫩的青草咧出满足的笑容来，末了还把沾了糕屑的食指放进嘴里舔净。

后来偶然间在家附近的便利店看见了朴珍荣的身影时林在范还不敢相信，悄咪咪跟了人一段路才发现俩人就住在上下层，回到家后林在范就下了要把人追到手的决定。

谁知道这只兔子虽然不咬人可是毛也不好撸，废了老劲也没尝到点甜头。所以林在范特意起了个大早准备逮兔子，没等一会儿就看见朴珍荣快步走了出来，明显看见朴珍荣在看见自己后叹了口气。林在范当没看见似的拽了人上车，递了豆浆过去却被人推回来了。

— 空腹不能喝豆浆。

— 那你先吃包子吧，豆浆等下喝。

— 不好意思，我对包子过敏。

— ……没事，我还买了三明治还有…。

— 不用了，我对早餐过敏。

— ……

 

逞强的后果就是朴珍荣拖着饥肠辘辘的身子根本无心工作，去茶水间冲了杯咖啡的间隙办公桌上就多了个袋子。朴珍荣从里面掏出了饭团，还是温的，顺带夹着张字条：对饭团不过敏吧。

 

5.

下班后走出公司，没有看到熟悉的身影，朴珍荣抬头往林在范的楼层看了眼。办公室还亮着灯，听说最近接了个大客户，总监大人估计忙得焦头烂额了，朴珍荣也乐得清闲，自己搭了公交回家。

差不多睡觉的时间朴珍荣却踢着拖鞋转悠到小区附近的便利店觅食，提了零食出来就看见林在范蹲在花坛旁边逗猫。像是随身用密封袋装了点猫粮在身上的样子，倒了一些在手上喂猫，身上还穿着早上的工作装，明明满脸的倦容却在小猫轻蹭自己的时候笑得一嘴玉米牙。

朴珍荣鬼使神差的走到旁边也蹲下身，林在范发现后开心得眼睛都要笑没了，轻唤了声“珍荣”，朴珍荣从袋子里掏出根香肠要喂猫就给林在范拿走了。

“猫不能吃咸的东西，会掉毛的。”

“啊，这样啊。”朴珍荣又翻了翻自己的零食袋，“芝士棒可以吗？不然还有棉花糖。”

林在范差点被朴珍荣逗得笑出声了，不自觉摸了摸朴珍荣的头，感觉比猫咪的毛柔顺多了。

“它吃这些猫粮够了，这些零食还是适合你吃。”

“林在范，你刚刚是用你摸流浪猫的手来摸我的头吗？我今晚才洗的头！”

“怎么，今天不叫我总监了吗？”

“你别转移话题……”

 

6.

 

朴珍荣今天下班早，屁颠屁颠跑回家准备叫个外卖，走到阳台却看到了一滩水，今天明明一滴雨都没下。顺着水滴往上看才发现是从楼上的阳台边滴落下来的，这林在范在搞什么鬼。

穿了拖鞋就蹬蹬往楼上跑，走到林在范家门口就发现从门缝也渗出了些水渍，敲了门没反应才想起来这几天林在范在公司忙得不可开交，估计现在还在加班。

电话响第二声就被接起来了。

“珍荣？”

“嗯，是我。你家里好像漏水了，你要不要先回来看看？”

“是吗？…但是我现在这边走不开，可能还要一会儿。”

“……”

“不然珍荣你先帮我进去看看吧，密码是你生日，我这边结束了我就赶回去。”

“…行，你忙吧，挂了。”

输了密码还真的打开了门，朴珍荣摸摸有点发烫的脸颊，这人怎么随便用别人生日做密码，怪让人心动的。

等进了家门才发现情况比自己想象的严重，林在范家基本可以算是小型水灾了。朴珍荣脱了鞋光脚踩在木质地板上，走到浴室才发现是水管爆裂了，水柱喷涌而出，浴缸里蓄满了水，水沿着地板流到了浴室附近的阳台。

朴珍荣走近查看了一下才发现自己无能为力，退回客厅打了电话叫维修师傅。等修好了水管，朴珍荣又把地板的积水拖了一遍，前前后后忙了一个小时才听到林在范回来的声音。

林在范放了包走到浴室就看见朴珍荣正在洗手，白皙的双脚踩在地板上，裤脚卷起来露出光洁纤细的脚踝。

“回来啦？”

朴珍荣转过身来，林在范才看见朴珍荣还没来得及换下的衬衣也被水柱喷湿了大半，紧贴着胸腹，透过白色的薄衣能看见紧致的腰线和粉红的乳\粒。也沾湿了额前的碎发，林在范扯了干净的毛巾给朴珍荣擦头发，突如其来的近距离接触让朴珍荣不自觉想往后退。

踩在湿漉漉的地板上，脚下一滑就要往后倒去，条件反射抓了林在范的衣服稳住重心，谁知道把林在范整个人一起拽着跌进了浴缸里。林在范下意识护住了朴珍荣的头，好在浴缸里蓄满的水还没放掉，朴珍荣结结实实跌坐在浴缸里，身上还坐着把自己拥入怀中的林在范。

这下衬衣是全湿了，朴珍荣对上林在范的眼神，对方却把自己拥的更紧。暧昧在狭小的空间和距离里升华，林在范低下头就想偷香，被冰凉的手指摁住了薄唇。

“林在范先生，亲人之前是要经过别人同意的哦。”

“那……”

“你赶紧给我起来，冷死了。”

“……”

“你打算怎么感谢我？”

“这周末我请你吃饭吧，在我家。”

“行吧，我回去要是感冒了可就不是一顿饭的事情了。”

“没事，你可以吃我一辈子。”

“……”

 

 

7.

朴珍荣果然感冒了，抱着要狠狠宰罪魁祸首一顿的想法还是拖着病怏怏的身子开了林在范的家门。

知道朴珍荣生病了，林在范又自责又内疚，准备了一大桌子的菜也没心思吃，朴珍荣倒跟个没事人似的往嘴里夹菜。

“我这鼻子堵住了，吃啥都没味道，这顿不算，等我感冒好了你要再做一次。”

“行行，你要吃多少次我都给你做。”

吃饱饭后喂朴珍荣吃了药，俩人坐在沙发上看电视。生病的朴珍荣没什么精神，电视也看不进去，因为药物的作用开始昏昏欲睡。林在范想扶人到房间躺一下，谁知道朴珍荣直接窝进林在范怀里就不动了。

“珍荣，去我房间躺一下吧，床上舒服点。”

朴珍荣在人怀里蹭了蹭，头靠到林在范腿上就闭上了眼。

“没事，我这样就挺舒服的。”

林在范给人扯了张毛毯披上，关了电视准备看书。

“林在范，爱情对我没什么吸引力，但是你还是有点吸引我的。”朴珍荣还闭着眼睛，说的小声，不注意还以为是发了梦话。

“只是有一点吗？”

朴珍荣这才睁开眼睛，看着自己面前的人。

“那看在你这张脸的份上再加一点点吧。”

 

8.

朴珍荣痊愈后就走上了蹭吃蹭喝的道路，每天下班了就直接往林在范家里跑。

有时候林在范晚下班朴珍荣就在家里逗猫看电视，等林在范提了食材回来就跟在屁股后面直喊饿。

输了自己烂熟于心的密码却没打开门，朴珍荣又输了一次还是显示错误，等了一会儿林在范才从里面把门打开了。

“忘记跟你说了，密码我换掉了，新的密码是0524。”

“噢。”用了别人的生日做密码现在又随便换掉，怪让人不爽的。

“0524，我第一次见你就被你吸引的日子。”林在范把人搂进怀里，朴珍荣闻到了洗衣液和油烟混杂在一起的味道，好像还夹杂着一丝甜味，像是从自己剧烈震动的胸膛里蔓延出来的。

“你要什么时候才答应我？”

“要不然今天好了。”

“珍荣，我可以亲你吗？”

“废话真多。”朴珍荣凑上去轻啄了下林在范的嘴唇，被林在范捏着脖颈紧贴着双唇吮吸。

“亲之前还问我，你以为我不知道你上次趁我感冒睡着的时候偷亲我了吗？”

 

 

完。


End file.
